Literary References
The Land of the Stories series has several references to other literary works. Some of them are mentioned by the author in the descriptions, others are mentioned or quoted directly by characters. This page lists references from one-liners, asides and other comments by the author. As the twins travel directly into other literary works in book 4 as a part of the plot, ''Beyond the Kingdoms'' is basically one huge reference. For more information about the literary characters and worlds used in book 4, go here or here. The list of books used as portals to literary worlds can be found here. C.S. Lewis The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe: "Conner," Alex whispered close to him. "Look around at this place! It's like we're having our own Lucy and Mr. Tumnus moment!" TLOS I, ch 5, p 91 The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: "You think the painting could take us into the Land of Stories?" Conner asked. "It worked in one of the Narnia books," Alex said.''TLOS II, ch 8, p 123 ''"Exactly how did the Narnia kids travel through the painting?" Conner asked, slowly stepping away from theirs.''TLOS II, ch 8, p125 Lewis Carroll, Frank L. Baum & C.S. Lewis '''Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz, The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe': "I was just thinking," Conner said, "Alice went to Wonderland after she fell into a rabbit hole. Dorothy's whole house was scooped up by a tornado that dropped her off in Oz. The Narnia kids traveled through an old wardrobe...and we ended up in the fairy-tale world by falling through a book."''TLOS I, ch 6, p. 108) '''The Wizard of Oz': He stood up, closed his eyes, and began knocking his heels together. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home," Conner shouted.''TLOS I, ch 23, p. 415 In chapter 27 of [[The Enchantress Returns|''The Enchantress Returns]], Alex meets with Alice, Dorothy, and Lucy from the above-mentioned books, and Wendy from J.M. Barrie's Peter Pan in a dream.TLOS II, ch 27 p. 468 : see also - The Dream Cave Jules Verne Around the world in 80 days: "We'll travel by balloon!" Froggy said excitedly. "Just like the travelers did in ''Around the World in 80 Days! I have to admit, I've been waiting for a situation to arise that offered an excuse to build something like it since I read the book."TLOS II, ch 14 p. 236 P.L. Travers '''Mary Poppins': "Is that the giant's castle? Alex asked. "I'm assuming," Conner said. "Unless Mary Poppins moved into the neighborhood."''TLOS II, ch 19, p 339 Arthur C Clarke ''"You know, Arthur C. Clarke said that magic is just science we don't understand yet," Bree quoted.''TLOS III, ch 3, p 63 Andrew Lloyd Webber '''Evita the Musical (implied)': "Now I know my opponent is going to spend the next few minutes telling you all ''she understands you and'' she's one of you'' and blah, blah, blah..." (Red Riding Hood about Little Bo Peep)TLOS III, ch 13, p. 240 Anna Sewell '''Black Beauty': ''Cornelius crashed into the side of a barn. He was covered in so much mud he looked like Black Beauty.''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 40 Herman Melville & Jonathan David Wyss ''"I was afraid I landed in the ocean of Moby-Dick or The Swiss Family Robinson," Conner said.''TLOS IV, ch 22, p 299 References Category:Trivia Category:References